The final day
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Becks final day and how spends it on this earth


I was born with it, the cancer. I'd just tended to call it an It as it was like a being inside of me and all my life I've been in and out of hospital and I've never known what tomorrow would bring, whether i would be normal or feel down and weak. When i got submitted to hospital my mum kept me on chemotherapy even though i asked her to stop, It made me feel so depressed and ill.

I'd have it twice a day and after the drip had all gone in and the bag was empty I'd feel it burning and I'd vomit.

In my last few days the cancer spread to my broca's, the part of the brain that controls the speech. I couldn't talk to my family and it hurt so much not to be able respond to them, I felt so useless but my mum just told them to keep the chemo going and make it four times a day, it was bad already but four times it was vicious.

Although my mum kept fighting, i lost the battle. I am Becket Oliver and this is the story of my final day.

I woke up head spinning, feeling nauseous, it kind of felt like I was drunk but without the happy buzz , I glanced at my phone red light flashing, I slowly reached over to see who the message was from. It was from none other than Cat.

We'd gotten closer and closer since I'd been in hospital, she'd message me until I fall asleep everyday. Stay up with me no matter how late. She was the best thing that ever came into my life and it was so sad to think soon I was going to be without her.

On this particular day however our topic of discussion was her upbringing. She told of how she was born and raised on a farm and how her dad wasn't there, how she never knew him. I felt sad as the words appeared on my screen, knowing she was unhappy. I just wished I could be the one man in her life to make her happy. But that would never happen, not now.

Our topic turned to how she used to have a rhubarb bush in her allotment but it never grew and died. It sparked happiness as I remembered how when I was younger I had rhubarb and sugar with custard. In a time before I was so weak. But they never served anything like that in the hospital. She said she would plant a rhubarb bush in memory of me when I was gone. I let one single tear drop at the thought of not being able to talk to her again when I was gone.

Through the conversation. I never realised how much battery my phone had. I could feel myself getting weaker and I knew I didn't have long left before I could say a word to Cat, my battery ran flat and my family walked through the door. Well I say family, it was my mother and my little sister Evie. Evie had ran over to my bed as my mum was more interested in the doctors. She saw my phone was laying as lifeless as me on the bed and plugged in it to charge before giving me a sly wink, before sitting on the brown armchair next to my bed grabbing hold of my hand in the process.

Their visit was nothing special, my mum never came back, just chatted with my doctor. Evie was engrossed in her DS but occasionally asked if I wanted anything, and at one point played eye spy with me and drew me a new picture and put it at the bottom of my bed. It all seemed too soon as my mum came and kissed my forehead signalling it was their time to leave and as they turned to leave my phone sprang to life. It resumed the same screen I had before. I knew I hadn't much time left as I grew weaker and weaker. I pasted the pre-written message I had made for Cat when this moment came

**Cat you are an amazing beautiful special girl. And you deserve the best from life. And don't let any one tell you other wise. You helped me through my final days and I'm glad you were with me. I was the lucky one when I meet you. You helped me keep my chin up with your encouragement ,you made me happy inside. That's a gift not many people have but you do. I would never of made it as long as I did with out you. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish you all the luck in the world for your future and I hope it turns out the way you wanted it too. And I hope your life is filled with lots of happiness and joy. Always remember that you will always hold a special place in my heart and maybe in another life you and me could grow old together. I will always be with you and help you when ever I can. I will always love you and I will miss you. So GOOD BYE MY SPECIAL FRIEND XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. AND THANK YOU XXX.**

With the only bit of energy I had I pressed the Call Nurse button, I glanced over at my phone quickly the message was still in the message bar, I cursed myself as two nurses rushed over, they muttered something to each other, the only words I heard were **scan, worse, dying ,go, now** and two burly men came rushing in and started wheeling my bed at what seemed to me to be the speed of light down some bright corridors, my phone clattered to the floor keyboard side down. I only prayed fate was on my side this one time one song played through my mind for what seemed like forever chorus relaying over and over in my mind. Then I blacked out before I could finish the song

**won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

That last day was the worst and i felt weak, I started throwing up blood from 9pm all through the night, i lost control of my legs and arm. I kept telling her to go sleep and I'd speak to her in the morning but she still stayed up. My eye lids hurt and i couldn't shut them, my body slowly shut up off bit by bit but i still managed to keep the strength to talk to her all about how I hoped I get far in life or how i would look over her.

I lay remembering the list of things I told her to remember and do after I'd gone

**1. Appreciate your mum driving you mental**

**2. Appreciate the jobs around the house that I could never do**

**3. Find a good guy - only then lose your virginity**

**4. Stay away from the bad boys because boring guys are better and worship the ground you walk on**

**5. Every year light a candle in remembrance of me**

**6. Get good grades and a good career**

**7. Never be afraid to go for something you want**

**8. Be extra happy all the time for me no matter what the circumstances are**

**9. Get that rhubarb bush for me but remember to put it in the corner**

**10. The most important of all, don't get upset**

I whispered to myself before I took my final breath

**I'll be watching over you, I'll guide you to happiness**

And I shut my eyes for the final time and a perfect picture of her in my mind forever.

* * *

In a room in a location unimportant, the girl turned on the radio and it sprang to life

**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**

**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**

**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**

**Even if the skies get rough**

**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up**

"And that was Jason Mraz I won't give up. Next is a little song called Brothers and Sisters by Dj Ironik" the man stopped talking as the song started playing, lyrics echoing out through her mind she knew.

**Brother and sister**

**Together will make it through**

**Some day a spirit will**

**Take you and guide you there**

**I know youve been hurtin**

**But ive been waitin to**

**Be there for you**

**And ill be there just helpin'**

**You out whenever i can**

**Everybodys Free**

**Listen this ones for all**

**The ones showin love,**

**Its appriciated lifes crazy man Listen to the lyrics**

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels can wait**

**For a moment**

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels can wait**

**For a moment.**

**Listen, listen to the words**

**Don't cry for me when im gone**

**No point of wasted tears our**

**Time will come one day and im**

**Just confrunting my fears**

**Though its not really a fear**

**It's more like a destiny some**

**Times i sit and wonder is this**

**Life really for me, cause'**

**Ive seen, seen, heard, felt,**

**Im done. I hope ur proud of**

**Where ive come, youve seen me**

**Grow and helped me through,**

**And there is no repayin you,**

**Im here and i feel like im**

**Delayin you, betrayin you,**

**And when im gone i hope theres**

**Somone savin' you.**

The Phone screen lit up

**Stay with**

**Me don't fall asleep too soon**

**the angels**

**Can wait for a moment**

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels**

**Can wait for a moment.**

**I wanna see your face**

**Every time i come home cause'**

**I cant leave u like this**

**In this cold world alone,**

**But, in this life were livin'**

**Who knows when ill be gone,**

**I dont wanna leave you**

**With what ifs, now im in for**

**Long**

**Theres to much to proove, and Sometimes i wonder what i**

**Really have to lose, and then**

**I really see its not all**

**About me, i wanna show you from**

**This harsh mad reality, its real. **

The message read

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels can wait**

**For a moment**

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels can wait**

**For a moment.**

**To the world,**

**Lifes a game and we need to**

**Play it correct, do the**

**Right moves and dont get caught**

**Up in loadsa mess,**

**Be calm dont be stressed,**

**Be sure to pass the test,**

**Stand ur ground an dont let**

**Others put you to the test**

**Stay with me dont fall asleep**

**Too soon the angels can wait**

**For a moment**.

The song came to an end as the girl lay broken remembering. a perfect picture of him in her mind forever.

* * *

In honour of Bray Arthur Smith

1998 - 5th Jan 2013

Rest in peace and be happy wherever you may be. i hope i did you justice.


End file.
